


Pillow Fight

by laykay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, pellow fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's had enough of her lazy vampire girlfriend and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight

“Carmilla Karnstein!”

The vampire raised her eyebrows, looking over the top of the book she’d been reading towards the closed bathroom door that hid Laura.

“You promised you’d clean out the shower drain,” Laura whined as she walked out of the bathroom, wearing her pajamas and her hair still damp from her shower. 

“I forgot,” she said, flipping the page of the book. “I have a lot going on, cupcake.”

Laura groaned and looked at her bed before her eyes flashed back to Carmilla’s and she saw what she was laying on. “And stop stealing my pillow.” She snatched it out from under Carmilla’s head, her eyes never left her book.

“You stupid, useless, lazy vampire,” Laura cried out before she raised the arm that held the pillow and brought it down on top of Carmilla’s face.

The book fell against her stomach before she sat up slowly to look at Laura. “Are you ser-” she began before the pillow collided with her face again.

Then ten more times. Her face, her arms, her back, anywhere Laura’s arms could reach. Carmilla sat on the bed, not moving as the tiny arms flailed around swinging the yellow pillow wildly.

When Laura’s arms finally dropped, she pouted when she noticed the pillow beating had no effect on the vampire other than messing up her hair. With a tiny, annoyed grunt, Laura moved to her bed and flopped onto her stomach.

“Are you done?” Carmilla asked calmly, running her fingers through her hair to fix what Laura had knocked out of place. Laura nodded, her face against the pillow. “Good.” She crossed the floor slowly and plucked the pillow out from under Laura’s head before smacking her in the back with it.

“Ow, Carm,” Laura whined as she rolled over, only for the pillow to hit her in the face. She curled herself into a ball as Carmilla hit her relentlessly with the pillow until Laura’s voice broke. “Ow. Carmilla, stop. Seriously. Please? Stop.”

The pillow fell out of her hand mid-swing while she sat on the bed next to her. “I’m so sorry,” she said quickly. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Laura?” She reached out to brush her hair away from her face but Laura turned quickly, catching her wrist in her hand. 

Before Carmilla could respond, Laura’s hands were at her stomach as she began to tickle the vampire. Carmilla fell backwards, twisting her body away from Laura’s hands, trying to hold her laughter back.

Laura’s hands stopped on Carmilla’s stomach as her shirt bunched up as she rolled around on the bed. Carmilla looked up at her, both girls breathing heavily as Laura moved her thumb across the soft skin on Carmilla’s stomach.

“So… can… will you clean the bathroom now?” Laura asked, her hands moving off of Carmilla as she sat back on her bed.

Carmilla moved so quickly Laura didn’t have time to respond before she was being pushed to the mattress, her arms pinned above her head as Carmilla straddled her hips. “Maybe later,” she said before she kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently had making up to do after I posted Pictures of You and this was sitting on my hard drive, so this was my official apology fic.


End file.
